


Капитан Кирк был не прав

by Danny_R



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Все справляются с потерями по-разному. Межвидовый секс в большинстве случаев не является решением проблем. Так что нет, капитан Кирк был не прав.





	Капитан Кирк был не прав

При упоминании о человеческой особи мужского пола Гамора невольно думает о Ричарде Райдере с его не вполне человеческими суперсилой, супервыносливостью и суперскоростью. Этот образ, местами не слишком светлый, толкает на поиски не замены, но приемлемой альтернативы. Именно тогда на их корабле появляется Железный Человек с его допотопным костюмом, жаждой знаний и тягой к новым горизонтам. 

Одним из первых пунктов в списке новых горизонтов значится красавица с зеленой кожей. Что бы ни говорили о мимолетности поп-культуры, Капитан Кирк оставил неизгладимый отпечаток на неокрепших умах нескольких поколений земных мужчин. 

Гамора, конечно же, не видела, да и не могла видеть американский сериал шестидесятых годов, поэтому про Кирка ничего не знает. Вполне возможно, что он и умел обращаться с зеленокожими инопланетянками, но тем самым поколениям земных мужчин этот навык через голубой экран явно не передался. 

К тому же Тони Старку больше лет, чем он готов признать, у него проблемы с сердцем из-за реактора и с потенцией из-за нездорового образа жизни. Однозначно не лучший пример человеческой особи мужского пола. 

Не то. Даже близко не то. 

Фрустрация гонит Гамору в капитанскую каюту к растрепанному и полураздетому Квиллу. Он сам вернулся на корабль недавно. Правда, в отличие от Гаморы, Питеру повезло гораздо больше. У прекрасной инопланетянки, которую он подцепил в баре, было четыре руки и никаких моральных принципов. Что ни говорите, но в этом деле чем больше рук и меньше принципов, тем лучше. 

Будь на месте Гаморы кто-нибудь другой, Питер бы в качестве поддержки обнял, предложил бы выпить или поговорить, ну или развлечься по-взрослому, но самая опасная женщина галактики не нуждается ни в том, ни в другом, ни в третьем. 

Им нет нужды разговаривать, чтобы понимать друг друга. Они сидят по-турецки на одной кушетке и смотрят в противоположную стену. У обоих тела, ещё разгоряченные от секса с другими людьми, и в воздухе витает неловкость. 

Вместо того, что мучает на самом деле, Гамора говорит со своей обычной жесткой интонацией: 

– Бластер на правой корме придется заменить. 

– Пусть Рокет сначала попробует покопаться. Вдруг починит. 

– Или взорвёт корабль к дьяволу. 

– Ну а я рисковый парень, потому, кстати, девчонки всей галактики от меня и безума, – легкомысленно заявляет Питер. 

Он молчит о том, какие галлюцинации преследовали его сегодня. 

Она молчит о том, что в очередной раз забыть не получилось. 

У всех свои способы справляться с потерями. Молчание – не хуже остальных.


End file.
